Puck-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Puck Relationship ''' is the romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. They are commonly known as '''Quick. One night, Puck got Quinn "drunk" on wine coolers and they had unprotected sex leading to Quinn's pregnancy, they had a daughter whom Puck named Beth. She was born in the episode Journey and Puck told Quinn that he love her; she smiled as if agreeing, only to be interrupted by Shelby Corcoran, to whom they gave their daughter at the end of the episode. In Season 2, they rarely spoke or had much interaction, most likely because Quinn was in relationships with Sam and Finn, while Puck was in a relationship with Lauren. In the episode I Am Unicorn, Shelby comes back to Lima with Beth. Shelby wanted Puck and Quinn to be a part of Beth's life, but Quinn plans for Puck and her to get full custody of their daughter. During I Kissed a Girl, they are seen holding each other in bed, and Quinn states that she wants Puck back. In Goodbye, Quinn confesses that she's in love with Puck, and Puck states that he finally found the right girl, indicating that the two might have begun a relationship again. Episodes Season One Showmance When Puck slushies Rachel, Quinn is seen laughing, then turning back and smiling at him. Preggers Puck gets Quinn drunk on wine coolers because she felt fat that day and they had sex. Quinn becomes pregnant with Puck's baby, despite lying to Finn and telling him that it's her and Finn's baby. When the football team starts performing Single Ladies, Quinn smiles when she sees Puck. He looks very jealous when he sees Quinn and Finn kissing after they won the football game. Puck decides to do the Single Ladies Dance because Quinn called him a Lima Loser. The Rhodes Not Taken At rehearsal, everyone is guessing why Quinn is acting so weird and he tells them that she may "Have a bun in the Oven" but tells them the father is Finn even though he knows it's his. They danced together at the end of Last Name. Vitamin D During Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Puck stares at Quinn's butt. Mash-Up When Will starts singing Bust a Move, Quinn walks away from Finn and when she does this Puck is shown to be staring at her. When Puck sings Sweet Caroline, Quinn looks at him with starry eyes and thinks that he is singing it to her instead of Rachel. Puck admits to Rachel that the only reason why he joined Glee Club was because of Quinn, and Rachel breaks up with him because she thinks Puck has feelings for Quinn. Rachel notices Puck frequently looks at Quinn when she looks at Finn or is with Finn. Wheels Puck decides to help Quinn to support the baby by giving money. While baking cupcakes, they get into a food fight and they were about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Finn. Puck and Finn also get into a fist fight over Quinn and the baby. Puck also tells Finn, "You're a punk, who doesn't deserve Quinn as his girlfriend," implying that he wanted to be Quinn's boyfriend instead. Seeing that his pool cleaning business isn't enough, he steals some of the money from the bake sale fundraiser and gives it to Quinn, but she declines the money and says she won't take money from a friend in a wheelchair. She adds that she knows Finn will take care of her and the baby. Afterwards, Puck is visibly upset when Quinn goes to practice on Finn's wheelchair. At the end when Puck gives the bake sale money to Mr. Schuester, Quinn is proud of him, and the two share a look. Ballad Puck becomes frustrated with Quinn and Finn's relationship and admits to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby. Mercedes tells him to lay off, because Quinn chose Finn to be the father and he hurt Quinn enough. During the glee members were singing Lean On Me, ''towards the end, Puck sings the lyrics "Call Me." and gives her a smirk, Quinn looking tempted bites her lips, nods her head and looks away with a smile while blushing Hairography Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck acts quite supportive of the baby causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to him. Quinn, who originally was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester, makes the decision to keep the baby. However, Terri's sister, Kendra Giardi, decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood by having her babysit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. {C While Puck is playing Guitar]] Quinn and Puck babysit the children, they both hold hands without meaning to for a couple seconds and then they are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of ''Papa Don't Preach. Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, bathed, and sleeping all at the same time. Quinn is satisfied with Puck until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was sexting Santana while they were babysitting. When Santana tells her about this, she says "I happen to know Puck cares about me." After, she checks his cell phone and finds the dirty messages and is angry, sad and heartbroken. He admits to the deed saying "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." He then says "I'm going to be a good dad, but I'm not going to stop being me to do it". Quinn looks hurt and close to tears when he says that. While singing True Colors, they both share a look and Puck looks like he regrets what he had said. Sectionals The truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about the pregnancy to everyone, with the exception of Finn and Rachel. However, Rachel grows suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father and shares the truth with Finn. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth causing Finn to kick over a chair and say that he was not only done with them, but with glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him but says no and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. Later, when Finn returns to the glee club, he makes it clear that he does not forgive Puck or Quinn. Hell-O Quinn and Puck have officially become a couple now! When Finn is singing Hello, I Love You, seemingly directed towards Quinn. Puck is seen flirting with a cheerleader when Quinn drags him away and argues with him. When Rachel is singing Gives You Hell, Puck and Quinn gaze into each other's eyes and dance around clapping with each other. During the song, they dance and Quinn playfully flirts with Puck. The Power Of Madonna When Puck calls Madonna a MILF, Quinn looks over at him smiling. The camera also focuses on Puck who is watching Quinn sing Express Yourself and seems kind of guilty along with the other boys for disrespecting his girlfriend. Bad Reputation Tina believes Puck made the Glist because Quinn, his girlfriend, is at the top. Quinn also tells Mr. Schue that she stole Puck from Rachel. When Quinn sees Puck in Rachel's music video she looks at him suspiciously and questionably and he looks back at her and smirks/smiles. Puck and Quinn are shown to be holding hands as they leave when Rachel is singing Total Eclipse of the Heart. Laryngitis As Rachel is beginning to sing The Climb, Quinn looks over at Puck. When Puck sings The Lady Is a Tramp to Mercedes because he wants to date her to become more popular, he gestures a lot to Quinn, who laughs. Theatricality Puck first suggests to Quinn naming their daughter Jack Daniels. Quinn comments that she's a girl and Puck changes the name to Jackie Daniels. Puck turns serious about naming the baby and asks the other guys in glee club to help him out and they sing Beth. Quinn agrees to the name and letting him be there at the birth, teary-eyed and moved by the song. Funk While Quinn sings It's a Man's Man's Man's World, they share an intense look. Puck also looks sad to see that Quinn feels this angry. Journey ]] The episode starts with a flashback to just before Puck and Quinn had sex and conceived Beth. They are in her bed making out, and Puck tells her that "This isn't just another hook-up for me" and they resume kissing. Puck assured her that he had protection, but he decides not to use it. Also, when Puck gives her a hickey she smiles as if she's enjoying it. They perform at Regionals together and Puck is always by Quinn's side. They are seen to be touching during Don't Stop Believin' . After their performance, Quinn goes into labor while talking to her mother. Puck wheels her into the hospital, followed by the whole glee club. She says that she wanted Mercedes to come in too, alongside her mother and Puck. During the birth process, Quinn repeatedly states that he sucks for doing this to her. She gives birth to Beth. Later they are seen deciding to keep Beth or not. After giving birth, Quinn asks if he loved her and Puck replies that he did, especially now, implying that Quinn wanted to know if he loved her as she is most likely in love with him too. They then smile at each other and look as if they are about to kiss, but Shelby interrupts them. At the end of the episode, they give up their daughter to Shelby Corcoran. They later share a loving look in Over The Rainbow. Also, Puck's only line in Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' is "I was alone, I never knew what good love could do" may be referring to his life before Quinn . Season Two Audition During the opening "Glee's Big Gay Summer" Jacob Ben Israel asks Puck "Is it true you are suffering a crippling depression because you're not over Quinn Fabray?" Puck hits the camera, heavily implying it's true. They seem to be on good terms when later in the episode they watch Sunshine's audition together. Britney/Brittany When Rachel is performing The Only Exception Quinn is singing along with the lyrics while her and Puck look at each other. In Toxic, Quinn and Puck are partners for the sexual dance. Grilled Cheesus While Puck is performing Only The Good Die Young, Quinn bites her lower lip as she looks at Puck, looking as if she's trying to stop herself from smiling. When he sings to Quinn the lyrics "You got a nice white dress, and a party on your confirmation" He walks up to her and looks at her straight in the eye, she looks pleasantly surprised for a moment before dancing along and Puck proceeds to sing with a smile. Also, several lyrics in Only The Good Die Young indicate that the song was sung to and about Quinn. Duets When Mr. Schue tells Glee Club that Puck is in juvie, Quinn seems concerned and asks what he did. Also Sam says that Puck might beat him up when he gets out of juvie for attempting to kiss Quinn. Special Education Quinn says that the last time she performed on stage was when she went into labor and was having post-traumatic stress. Puck comes and sits by her looking at her concerned when she says this. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Puck sings Need You Now, Quinn smiles sweetly at him. Silly Love Songs {C In Fat Bottomed Girls, Quinn stares at Puck and laughs throughout the entire song. She pays special attention to his butt when he grinds it in front of her. Also, Puck seems angry when Lauren insults him for getting Quinn pregnant. Blame It On The Alcohol At Rachel's party, Quinn is seen with Lauren shouting at Puck when they are drunk. They are later seen together with a hangover the next day in school. Sexy Puck jealously points out the hickey on Quinn's neck with a raise of an eyebrow, and she attempts to deny it in front of him. Season Three Because of Shelby and Beth's return, their complicated relationship will be revisited. The Purple Piano Project When Quinn is walking down the hallway with her new look, the camera focuses on Puck and he looks at her as if sad and disappointed. Later, when Santana tries to persuade Quinn go back to Cheerios and Glee Club she refers to Quinn sleeping with Puck. I Am Unicorn Puck speaks with Quinn in the hallway before dragging her into a classroom where Shelby is sitting. They discuss Beth, Shelby offering for Quinn and Puck to be a part of Beth's life. However, she is not willing for that to happen when as long as Quinn is in her 'Skank' bad-girl state, to which Quinn replies that as many papers that Shelby has, she will always be Beth's mother and Shelby will never be that. Puck later goes to see Beth, and says that she's perfect, just like Quinn. Puck tells Quinn that he saw Beth and that she should see her too, but she needs to step up and change back to her old self because Beth needs Quinn in her life. Quinn says that they will never be together and Puck replies saying he doesn't care about Quinn, only Beth, and Quinn's smile falters, then she leaves. Later Quinn and Shelby begin to talk about Beth, Quinn asks if she can see a picture and Shelby shows her one of Puck holding Beth. Quinn bursts into tears. In their final scene Quinn surprisingly arrives at the Glee Club's booty camp. She has her blonde hair again and is back to her normal attire. Quinn asks if she can join in because she is rusty and they welcome her back. When she arrives, everyone has surprised faces while Puck has a big smile on his face. Puck tells Quinn he is proud of her and she replies by saying she's going to get Beth back and they're going to have full custody of her leaving Puck looking shocked and worried. Asian F Quinn and Puck appear together in almost every scene which they are in. They are first seen at dance rehearsal together, and then are seen watching Rachel and Mercedes' Diva-Off together, when Puck turns to Quinn and he says, "Forget West Side Story, this is Clash of the Titans" to her as she leans towards him. Before the Diva-Off begins, Quinn is also seen reaching over to hold Puck's hand. When Rachel goes to read the cast of West Side Story, in the background you see Quinn turns to look at Puck, smiling at him, as they walk down the hallway together holding hands. Pot O' Gold Puck opens the door for Quinn as they approach Shelby together and ask if they could babysit Beth. Quinn refers to their previous babysitting job in Hairography, and Shelby agrees. Puck and Quinn go to Shelby's house and when Puck sees Quinn meeting Beth for the first time, he smiles tearfully. When Shelby goes, Quinn starts to replace items in Shelby's house, to prove that Shelby is an unfit mother when her house is inspected. When Puck tries to tell her to stop, Quinn asks "Do you want our baby back or not?" he admits that he does. The next day, Quinn playfully fools around with Puck in Glee Club during Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), much similar to the way she did in Gives You Hell. Later, she pulls him into a classroom and tells him that he needs to get a year-round job in order for them to raise Beth together, he agrees and gets an indoor pool cleaning job. Then, they are seen sitting together before rehearsal starts, looking at a book together. They are watching Rory's audition together, and both question his singing ability. The First Time When Finn asked Puck about condom brands, Puck said he had never used them. And that it has worked out for him "for about 99% of the time." Meaning Quinn was his 1% when she got pregnant with Beth. Mash Off At the beginning of the episode, Puck says that he's been in love before, referring to when he was in love with Quinn. The camera focuses on Quinn, who is smiling and nodding, when Puck is performing Hot For Teacher. She approaches him in the hallway afterwards and tells him that he needs to be extra nice to Shelby so that they can babysit Beth more and she says that she will to whatever it takes to get their baby back. When talking to Shelby, Puck says that he originally thought that he and Quinn would be good parents. I Kissed a Girl Quinn tries to catch Puck's eye during I'm the Only One, thinking at first that he was singing to her telling her that she was the only one for him and is very mad when he says that the song was sung for Santana. She comes up to him after asking why he didn't look her in the eyes back and why it wasn't for her. Puck tells her that he was singing it to Shelby in order to get Beth back and that they were the only ones for Beth. She believes this, and tells him that her mom was going out of town for the weekend and she had the house to herself, asking him to come over and have sex with her. Puck rejects her, and Quinn protests by reminding him of when he told her he loved her at the hospital and says she wants to get that back and get back together with him. He does not give her a straight answer of whether he wants to be with her, but tells her that he was in love with the "old" her, because she was the most smart and beautiful girl in the whole school and she now is crazy and just needs to get her act together. He later comes over to her house after all, and they are seen making out in Quinn's bed as she tugs on his mohawk. He wanted to have sex with her, and says "I didn't bring protection." Quinn says that it's okay that he didn't and she doesn't care. He tells her that she doesn't need another baby to make her special, and that he thinks that the one person that he knows that will have a brighter future out of Lima would be her and only her. He apologizes for making her a "freakin mess for three years ever since he knocked her up." He stops her from undressing, tells her he wants to help her and holds her close telling her "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it a secret," showing that he trusts her, and tells her about his affair with Shelby leaving her sad and heartbroken. Hold on to Sixteen Quinn tells Rachel about Puck sleeping with Shelby. Quinn wants to talk about this with Principal Figgins but Rachel asks Quinn not to do it or else Shelby will get fired. Quinn also states that they'll only have a shot at winning with Puck, and she decides not to tell on Shelby, so Beth can have a good life. When they finish their performance for Sectionals, Quinn looks for Puck and hugs him. Yes/No During We Found Love, Puck and Quinn dance together in the pool. Michael When Quinn sings Never Can Say Goodbye, she looks happy when Puck comes out of the wings and walks out to press his face against hers then spins her around. She dances with Puck and also, when she looks at photos of her with her ex-boyfriends, she has more photos of Puck than anybody else. Then, when Quinn is in the choir room singing, Puck nods his head to the music and smiles at her. He is also pleased when she tells everyone she got into Yale. The Spanish Teacher In the choir room, when Mercedes sings her song, Puck and Quinn sit next to each other and smile at each other while listening to the love song. Heart In the choir room, when Quinn sees Puck with is mouth covered in chocolate, she laughs at him sweetly. Big Brother When Quinn is performing I'm Still Standing, Puck who is enjoying the performance, and Quinn also points to him, much like he did in Lady Is a Tramp. Puck also looks visibly upset when Quinn says that sleeping with him was a mistake. In the library meeting, Rachel points out that Quinn's in a wheelchair and nobody's taking notice of it or doing anything to help her, and Puck looks guilty. He agrees and calls Quinn "Lady Fabray" when she suggests that for Ditch Day they should go to Six Flags. He also tells Finn that he wants to move to LA once they graduate, and in I Kissed a Girl, Puck told Quinn that he sees her living in LA in the future. Prom-asaurus When Quinn stands up during Take My Breath Away, ''Puck is one of the first people to clap for her. Props When Rick the Stick Nelson calls Puck a Lima Loser, it pushes him to the edge and he starts a brawl. His reaction shows he's still sensitive about being called a Lima Loser after Quinn called him one in Preggers. Nationals Puck and Quinn are seen dancing and singing together, during New Directions' performance of ''Paradise By The Dashboard Light at the 2012 Nationals. Goodbye When the Juniors were singing In My Life by the Beatles, during the line "Though I know I'll never lose affection" Quinn stares at Puck like she is worried for him. Quinn comes into the hallway doing a self monologe about graduation. In one part of the monologe she talks about not being emotional about leaving behind high school. As she was talking about it wasn't really hard to say goodbye to people, because when she looks at her friends (Glee Club Members) she thinks that they have grown into to such amazing people that it just doesn't make her cry. However, as she talks about how nothing is going to stop her friends (Glee Club Seniors), she hesitates thinking about Puck. As she looks at Puck studying for his geography test, she thinks about the school nicely caring about people especially her. However, she thinks that she should concentrate on more this week on giving back. Quinn finds Rachel in the restroom and tells her that she is happy for her and Finn; they were meant to be. Then Rachel tells Quinn that she always felt the same way about Quinn and Puck, and how she always thought that they'd end up together. Quinn takes this lightly and says its "ancient history", but Rachel replys that Puck was at his best when they were together. When Rachel comments about Puck and Quinn you can tell on the look on Quinn's face that she was thinking of helping him and making a move. In the next scene you see Puck studying with Quinn's help in Quinn's bedroom. When Quinn asks him a question for geography, Puck gets frusturated about not being able to memorise anything. Then Puck got ready to get out saying "Don't worry. You still get your brownie patch for trying to help a loser learn something". Then Quinn said to Puck, "I'm not here for a patch. I'm here because I love you". Puck seems pleasantly surprised by this statement. Then Quinn starts talking about their former relationship back in season 1 and a little bit of season 2. Even though they grew apart after Beth was born, Quinn said that he always had meant something to her and still does. At one point saying that she really cared about him, and saying that she would have never given her virginity to this Puck right infront of her. She said, "The Puck I fell in love with had swagger". She also states that she doesn't regret having sex with him. And Quinn said that Puck had to regain his old confidence back. Puck asked how was he supposed to regain his confidence again. Then Quinn said, "Like this", and leaned over and tried to kiss Puck. However, Puck moved his head and said sadly, "No wait, I'm not worth it. Save it for some Yale guy who deserves you". Quinn replied, "Nobody deserves it more. You just have to remember more of the guy you were when we first met". Then Quinn started talking about how his old self was by saying that he was the guy that caught the winning touch down back during Preggers. Then Quinn said, "And you'll let me kiss you", and Puck replied, "I guess it will be kinda rude if I refused". Indicating that he might have liked it that Quinn was going to kiss him. After the line Quinn and Puck kissed. Right after that scene you see Puck having a cocky smile across his face in the hallways of McKinley High heading to his geography test. In a monologue he says, "Funny thing about a kiss. When it comes at the right time, and the right girl it can be magic". This tells us that he has feelings for Quinn, and has finally found the right girl. Later in the episode right before graduation all the Glee Club seniors outside the geography class room are waiting with Puck for the test to be graded. Quinn was there clearly looking anxious with Puck and the rest of the seniors. When Puck finds out he had a good grade and that he can graduate, Quinn was the first to hug Puck, and hugged him longer than the others did. While Quinn was hugging Puck she whispered to him that she was so proud of him, similar to what he said to her in I Am Unicorn, after she re-joined Glee club and cleaned up her act. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Afternoon Delight'' by Starland Vocal Band. (Sexy) *''We Are The Champions'' by Queen. (Nationals) Related Songs *''Lean On Me'' by Bill Withers. (Ballad) *''Papa Don't Preach '' by Madonna. (Hairography) *''True Colors'' by Cindy Lauper. (Hairography) *''Hello, I Love You'' by The Doors. ''(Hell-O) *Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects''. (Hell-O) *''Beth'' by Kiss. (Theatricality) *''It's a Man's, Man's, Man's World'' by James Brown. ''(Funk) *Over The Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. (Journey) *The Only Exception'' by Paramore. ''(Britney/Brittany) *Only The Good Die Young'' by Billy Joel. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Never Can Say Goodbye '' by Jackson 5. (Michael) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles'.' ''(Goodbye) Trivia *It is still unknown exactly why the couple broke up in between Season 1 and 2. It is thought by fans that it was because they reminded each other of Beth too much. Quinn has also admitted to Sam, in Duets, that she recognized the feeling of "needing someone," hinting that was what she felt with Puck after Beth was born. *They both got haircuts that changed their appearance (Puck shaving his mohawk off and Quinn cutting her hair short) *The only time Quinn wanted to keep Beth was when there was a possibility of her and Puck raising her together, as a family. Sadly, her hopes were dashed when Puck was caught sexting with Santana, leaving her heartbroken. *In the series, Quinn is Christian and Puck is Jewish. But in real life, Dianna is Jewish and Mark is Christian. *Never had a duet. Although, there has been rumors floating around Twitter and Tumblr that they will sing "Lay All Your Love On Me" by ABBA or "I Hope You Dance" by LeAnn Mitchell. However, none of these have been confirmed. *Quinn got with Finn to become popular, she got with Sam to re-gain her reputation, but she got with Puck because she loved him. *In a deleted scene from Grilled Cheesus, Quinn said "I really like you." and Puck replied "Just let me get to third base a couple days a week." *Puck is the only guy that Quinn wanted to have sex with. *Puck tells Quinn that he was "into her" because she was "hot as a pixie", and the smartest girl in the whole school. But, says she is the most selfish person he has ever met and is a higher maintenance than even Rachel. *During the beginning of season 3, Quinn became obsessed about Beth and tries to have sex with Puck in order to get pregnant with his child, once again. *Puck was the first guy Quinn thought about when she was singing ''Never Can Say Goodbye to all her ex boyfriends. *Puck thinks Quinn is one of the only people in Lima who is going to get out and make something of herself. *Unlike her other relationships, Quinn has never cheated on Puck. *They both have had an episode dedicated to their friendship with Artie. Puck in Never Been Kissed, and Quinn in Big Brother. It so happened that both of these episodes also heavily feature Blaine. *One of the only canon/once canon couples that hasn't had a duet in all three seasons *At first, they both hated Glee Club, but they both joined. *Puck joined Glee Club to get closer to Quinn *Puck's mother wouldn't let Quinn eat bacon. *Both set fire onto instruments, Quinn set fire to a piano in The Purple Piano Project and Puck set fire to his guitar in Choke. *Now and then, Quinn would mention Puck when mentioning about her past. *Both prefer to not be known as their first name- Quinn with Lucy and Puck with Noah. *Puck told Quinn that he was proud of her in I Am Unicorn. Quinn told Puck that she was proud of him in Goodbye. *Every time they have kissed, they have been in Quinn's room. *They are the only couple with a child. *'When Quinn was making out with either Finn or Sam, she was on top, indicating that she was the controller of physical aspects. When making out with Puck however, he is on top, indicating that he is the controller of physical aspects. Gallery 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg|Puck and Quinn looking at Beth in the nursery at the hospital. Glee1222.png|Quinn and Beth. Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg quick2.png|Puck and Quinn in Hell-O. source: weheartit.com quick4.jpg|Quinn and Puck Season1. source: weheartit.com QuickS3.png|Quick in S3. source: weheartit.com bakingscene.png|The baking scene. source: weheartit.com Salgron.jpg|Mark and Dianna. source: weheartit.com Y-16.jpg Puckandquinn23.jpg Quick2.png 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662080-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662081-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662086-1280-700.jpg 402px-Quicklove.gif 594px-Hello (1).jpg 84883-360-puckquinnjpg.jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg GleePuckQuinndistance.png GleeQuinn-and-Puck.jpg Gleestills14 16.png Photo 00002.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-glee-couples-11784797-1280-720.jpg PuckQuinn.png Puck and Quinn foohgghd fight♥.jpg Puck and quinn walking.jpg Quick-on-New-York-quinn-and-puck-22341078-408-295.jpg Quinn-and-puck-fluff.jpg Rolleyes.JPG Tumblr l3rmzyvBLH1qc64g9o1 500.png Tumblr l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1 500.png Untitled 2.png|Puck and Quinn seeing the Diva-Off quick-hands.png|Quinn reaching for Puck's hands. 427036457.jpg|Quick in Pot O Gold (episode 3x04) Capture101.PNG|Puck and Quinn in Pot O' Gold Capture 2.PNG puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg quick pic.jpg quick 3 pic.jpg quick 4.jpg Tumblr lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo6 250.gif|Quinn & Puck hugging after performing at Sectionals Mark-Dianna-Quinn-NoahPuck.jpg Quinn-Puck-quinn-fabray-17364799-500-367.gif Tumblr llt2r4Jnkh1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Beths birth.jpg Quickyf.jpg Dianna agron and mark salling 97.jpg 150.jpg Tumblr_l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1_500.png|QUICK 594px-Hello_(1).jpg puck and quinn walking.jpg PuckQuinn-quinn-and-puck-9562628-10.gif Tumblr kondlfZJUV1qzcnljo1 500-1-.jpg 165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n.jpg 180071 110524925691619 100002023363558 79766 6616845 n.jpg tumblr_l3rmzyvBLH1qc64g9o1_500.png PUCK_A~1.JPG Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201560-500-281.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-18424856-210-210.gif Quinn-and-Puck-Promo-3-quinn-and-puck-20393319-356-200.gif Quinn-Puck-quinn-and-puck-21601446-499-281.gif 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg Dianna agron and mark salling 97.jpg Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-01.jpg Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201565-496-278.gif 8_glee_idina_menzel.jpg Puck_and_Quinn_food_fight♥.jpg Photo_00002.jpg rolleyes.JPG quinn-and-puck-fluff.jpg 2921060_s.gif tumblr_lpbj1w9glk1r0lbaio1_500.jpg tumblr_lixm3fO0GO1qgqc9u.gif tumblr_lih78rjxcn1qcan44.gif Puck_and_Quinn_foohgghd_fight♥.jpg Quick!.jpg PuckQuinnIKAG1.png salgron123.jpg|Mark & Dianna ( source: weheartit.com ) Screen Shot 2012-05-05 at 8.03.23 PM.png tumblr_lx2zij2eu51r4eu94o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lypwseaelO1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m2kya2z4zE1rtzouzo1_500_large.jpg Quicki.jpg .,..,..jpg|quinn puck moments tumblr_m4g61dnSEY1qjf8nao1_250.jpg tumblr_m4g61dnSEY1qjf8nao2_250.jpg Tumblr m4gmrvd3wC1qk3us5o2 250.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-30922295-498-281.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-30922294-498-281.gif CaptureIML10.PNG|Quinn Looking At Puck DWLYQuick.jpg QuickHug.gif GYHQuick.png HILYQuick.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples